


sharing is caring

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira is shivering, can't remember ever being so cold. And god, this is not even <i>close</i> to what she'd imagined when her boss Kali declared they all needed to spend a weekend doing team building exercises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiesaygo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/gifts).



> happy birthday darling! <3

Kira is shivering, can't remember ever being so cold. She sticks her tongue between her teeth to keep them from chattering audibly- just because she can't sleep doesn't mean Erica should be deprived too. And god, this is not even _close_ to what she'd imagined when her boss Kali declared they all needed to spend a weekend doing team building exercises. 

Kira had foolishly, happily, thought it'd be a few trust falls in the break room or a nearby park. Not to go on a corporate retreat to the middle of nowhere Vermont, land of the cold and snowy. They were all paired up for cabins, and while Kira ordinarily wouldn't mind sharing space with her crush from the sales department- pale blue and shaky wasn't her best look.

Kira's considering emptying her suitcase and using the rest of her clothes as blankets, when she turns and sees a standing Erica. Biting her lip, she asks, “Oh god, have I been keeping you up?” 

Erica raises an eyebrow and ignores the question, “Do you want to sleep in my bed?” 

Kira chokes on nothing, “Sorry, _what_?”

“For warmth, you're obviously really cold and my bed has more pillows,” Erica says. 

And Kira isn't sure what possesses her to answer with, “Or you could just bring the pillows over here,” but she's really okay with it. 

Erica's teeth flash in the darkness, and then she's grabbing her pillow and crawling into Kira's bed before she can even think _fraternization_. 

Which she must have said aloud, because Erica responds with: “If they didn't want us to cuddle, they should have rented out cabins with actual heat.” 

And that's that. Kira falls asleep much faster than she intends, her eyelids were already heavy, and now that she's warm it's impossible to stay awake- no matter how much she wants to bask in the feeling of laying beside Erica, of her vanilla and cinnamon scents. 

.

Kira drifts awake slowly with dawn, not fully convinced she isn't in another dream. Erica's wrapped around her, blonde curls tumbling over her shoulders, and Kira tilts her face up to see. The shift provides Kira with a blast of cold air, and with a small sobering shiver, Kira remembers how exactly she came to be cuddling with her co-worker. 

“Stop thinking so much,” Erica mutters, and Kira looks up to see her eyes are still closed, but there's a new smirk on Erica's lips. “We still have a few more hours of sleep.” 

Kira gulps, all of her limbs stiffening. She can't imagine going back to sleep now, not with her mind racing so fast. But if she did, oh god, she'd either slump forwards into Erica's chest or back into her arms and while both options were very appealing, neither were something she wanted to push on Erica without asking- but what if Erica had already fallen asleep again or changed her mind or-

“You're lucky you're so cute,” Erica says, “I've never met anyone who thinks so loud.” 

Kira blushes, “Is the cuddling okay?” 

Erica's eyes actually blink open at that, eyebrows arched. “Yeah, why wouldn't it be?” 

Kira can't quite meet her eyes, looking at Erica's lips instead which is definitely a bad move, because now she's thinking of kissing her instead of asking permission to keep cuddling, and her mind is spinning again. 

“Oh um, I'm not cold anymore?” 

Erica lets out a breathless little laugh, and her arms tighten around Kira, two bands of almost too warm. “Yes. So is any other fraternization you were thinking about.” 

Kira's jaw drops and Erica's smile is sharper than ever. “Or, well _I_ was thinking about.” 

And maybe it's all the warmth, or maybe it's because Kira's still caught in the space between being asleep and awake, or maybe it's because she's feeling brave: but Kira leans up a smidge, and their lips meet with a soft thrill.


End file.
